In kitchens or utility rooms, sinks typically reduce the amount of available counter space. Cutting boards and various drainage devices have been designed to be installed within the sink to increase the available food preparation area or work surface. The preparation area or work surface that is created, however, would only support various food items or utensils of minimum weight. Additionally, the cutting boards and drainage devices can be cumbersome to remove from the sink and store when they are not being used.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a work surface that is capable of enduring a substantial load. It is also desirable to provide a work surface that is easy to store in a convenient fashion.